I want to fuck you
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SaiSaku. A él le agradaban las perras feas como Sakura, sin embargo lo que estaba pasando no era lo correcto...¿o sí? DAFF, Lemon, Rating M, Hurt. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**I want to fuck you**_

_**X…x…X**_

**Historia Resubida a la página.**

**¿Qué es I ****want ****to****fuck**** you?: **es una historia –que espero no se me vayan más de cinco capítulos- donde la pregunta principal es, "¿qué es lo correcto?".

**Pairing:** SaiSaku

**Characteristics:** DAFF, Lemon, Rating M, Hurt.

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece. Este fanfic contiene lenguaje explicito y fuerte. Si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** Muchas gracias a todas las personas que estaban siguiendo esta historia, espero que no la vuelvan a eliminar porque es mi favorita y la quiero compartir.

Llevo casi dos años sin publicar, las razones son concretas: una pareja. Esto me había quitado toda la inspiración para escribir, espero volver a ser productiva.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_-Me gustan las perras como tú- afirmo con una sonrisa en el perfil. Se cruzo de brazos._

_Su rostro quedo en blanco y sus manos se contrajeron formando un puño…-¡nos ha llamado "perra"!- Grito su inner demasiado furiosa para su salud mental. A pesar de que ella, un momento atrás había pedido a Naruto que se calmara argumentándole que el chico nuevo en el equipo solo intentaba provocarle, ella misma en ese momento quiso lanzarse y golpearlo hasta ver su sangre pero el rubio Uzumaki la detenía por la espalda impidiendo cualquier ataque por parte de la pelirrosa._

_Así se habían conocido ellos._

-Sai, habla rápido, quiero ducharme pronto para ir a visitar a Kakashi-sensei- recién llegaban de la misión en la que se supone se encontrarían con un espía de Sasori que no resulto ser otro que Kabuto, el más fiel de los seguidores de Orochimaru. En conclusión la misión fue un completo desastre y para sumarle a la cosa la interacción como equipo daba tristeza. Sai, sin duda alguna lograba exasperarlos a ella y a Naruto. En este mismo momento sentía la conversación que estaba teniendo como protocolo o cordialidad.

_Sai le había pedido en voz baja, bajo el umbral de Konohagure, que le acompañara hasta su casa. Ella le miro desconfiada –¿porque debería hacerlo?- pregunto al moreno que se limitaba a sonreír._

_-me gustaría hablar a solas contigo- le aseguro antes de continuar el camino hacia la torre de la Hokage para llevarle el informe de la misión. Yamato-taicho, unos pasos adelante le "explicaba" a Naruto las razones por las cuales no debía armar alboroto en medio de la calle, el rubio por su parte sudaba frió pues las técnicas del Anbu de elite eran bastante eficientes en su mente inocente._

_-vale- acepto la ojiverde sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho._

Es por eso que ahora estaba con el artista frente las puertas de un apartamento más bien modesto y pequeño.

-por favor entra Sakura-san- dijo tras abrir la portilla y guardar la llave en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

-venga que no planeo tardarme nada, ¿de que quieres hablar?- respondió con cara cansada. A ella no le agradaba mucho el chico pero tampoco es que le odiara, es solo que no se conocían lo bastante bien, aun.

-me gustaría que entraras Sakura-san- le sonrió a la pelirrosa que tras ese gesto no pudo negarse. Insisto en el aburrido protocolo. Él deposito su equipaje en el suelo y descalzó sus sandalias mientras la Haruno hacia lo mismo. –Estoy seguro que puedo ofrecerte un té- se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina y la muchacha escruto discretamente el lugar. No poseía demasiada inmobiliaria, después de todo, ¿para que un ninja que vive la mayor parte de su tiempo en los cuarteles Anbu necesita muebles? El sitio rozaba las oscuridades pues densas cortinas cubrían los ventanales que había allí, una mesa tradicional de té y algunos kanjis escritos en fino papel de seda colgaban de las paredes, esa era toda la decoración. Tras mirar un poco más allá había dos puertas que de seguro eran el cuarto del moreno y el baño, era un espacio perfecto para él.

Sirvió dos tazas humeantes de liquido amargo en cada extremo de la mesa –ponte cómoda Sakura-san-

-aa…gracias Sai- sonrió y se sentó frente al muchacho, bebió un poco y en definitiva le pareció agradable, el tibio le hizo relajarse un poco y sentirse en confianza. –¿y bien?-

-yo quería disculparme contigo Sakura-san- dijo mirándola fijamente. –Nuestra primera misión ha tenido resultados catastróficos para nuestra posible relación de amistad-

-totalmente de acuerdo contigo-

-no se con certeza que es lo que tu y Naruto-kun esperan de mi, pero lo que yo deseo es hacer las cosas bien Sakura-san- dijo tras dedicarle una de sus falsas sonrisas.

-en definitiva tienes que dejar de estar a la defensiva y dejar de insultarnos- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreírle tras un trago de la bebida. –entiende que no estamos compitiendo unos con otros, lo que deseamos es cumplir un objetivo: traer a Sasuke-kun de regreso-

-Sasuke-kun ¿eh?...perra…dime una cosa, ¿disfrutaste golpeándome aquella vez?- pregunto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

_Sai estaba tendido en el suelo con una mano sobre la zona afectada. Naruto y Yamato-taicho veían confundidos a Sakura que le había propinado un golpe certero al nuevo integrante del grupo luego de haberle sonreído de una forma tan adorable y dulce._

_-puedes perdonar a Naruto, en cuanto a mi no me importa lo que pienses. Habla mal una vez más acerca de Sasuke-kun…y te mato- sentencio la kunoichi del equipo siete._

Sus facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca de desapruebo y enfado. -mucho- siseo en respuesta a la pregunta que tan insolentemente le había formulado aquel hipócrita que se encontraba frente a ella tan solo separados por una tabla de madera.

-entiendo- dijo él mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Avanzo hasta estar cerca de su invitada, tan cerca como para notar que esta ya había consumido la infusión de hierbas. – ¿Quieres que te sirva un poco más hija de puta?-

-prefiero irme en este momento. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí- le informo separándose de su asiento y empujándolo para que no le estorbara en el camino, deseaba salir de ese lugar. No entendía en absoluto la actitud déspota y cruel de ese chico, ¡era tan malo!. Ella de veras que intentaba controlarse, y ahora daba por sentado que las relaciones con aquel bastardo serian solo laborales.

Sai la tomo del antebrazo haciendo presión sobre la pálida piel de la chica –¿a donde crees que vas?...esta conversación no ha terminado Bakaburra-.

-vaya que si…y suéltame- le ordeno. Sai la giro con brusquedad hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, la tomo de los hombros y la empujo haciéndola chocar contra la mesa y así los vasos que antes les habían unido en una charla bastante formal cayeron quebrándose en el suelo. –¡¿que demonios?!- junto chakra en sus manos dispuesta a mandarlo a volar en ese momento, estaba harta de aquella ridícula situación en la que la estaban humillando y tratando mal sin motivo aparente.

-golpéame- sonrió. –vamos golpéame- se burlo.

Su flujo de energía no respondía, sentía como si su corriente de poder hubiese sido trancada y que solo algunas efervescencias repentinas se escapaban de la obstrucción. –¡¿q…que?!- por más que lo intentaba no lograba acumular chakra para utilizar su fuerza descomunal contra aquel idiota. ¡No podía!.

-también he sido entrenado para engañar a la gente Sakura-san, no eres la única que puede dar esas sonrisas falsas que te hacen creer lo contrario de lo que eres. He puesto una medicina en el té y así no podrás usar tus técnicas hasta mañana- le comento a la pelirrosa mientras la recostaba contra la mesa.

-¿porque has hecho tal cosa imbecil?- dijo tratando de parecer serena, sea lo que sea, aquello que se estuviera pasando por la mente de aquel negado, lo tenia bien planeado. Y ella al parecer, no tenía salidas posibles.

-sabes, tengo un emoción en especial…venganza- dijo apretándose contra ella, sus alientos hasta se rozaban y sus pechos se juntaban en un mismo espacio. La tenía bien acorralada contra su cuerpo y podía sentir las piernas rígidas de la muchacha pendientes a aprovechar cualquier descuido.

Él le estaba haciendo daño, sus rodillas le maltrataban los muslos y los dedos fuertes de aquel hombre le apretaban sin piedad la carne de las muñecas. Sin chakra él la sobrepasaba en fuerza, teniendo solo en cuenta que él era un hombre y ella una mujer de complexión delgada, tenía un cuerpo frágil, estaba desprotegida sin su energía, ¡¿pero es que en que momento se le iba a pasar por la mente que su compañero de equipo le haría daño?! –Hablemos de esto Sai, no tienes que lastimarme- trato de parecer racional pero el usuario de la tinta se limito a sonreír…y a arrancarle de un solo tirón la blusa que cayo a ambos lados de sus brazos en formas de tiras ondulantes. Entonces ella lo golpeo. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, le dejo despeinado y con un claro rasguño en la mejilla derecha que parecía empezar a sangrar. Le había golpeado con rabia.

-disfruta de esto perra- ordeno él mientras le devolvía el gesto que ella había tenido con él, la observo tras la bofetada y ambos estaban en condiciones similares, un hilillo de sangre corría por los labios de la pelirrosada que empezó a respirar agitadamente asustada por lo que pudiese llegar a pasar. Ella intento levantarse y entonces él en respuesta la tomo de los hombros y la estampo contra las tablas de la mesa que resonaron en un sonido hueco seguido por un quejido de la muchacha.

-¡suéltame!... ¡ahhhhhhh!- grito adolorida pues él le había clavado las rodillas con una determinación excitada sobre sus carnes más suaves. Sus muslos con certeza quedarían marcados al día siguiente. –Sai, detente… ¡detente!- grito, le pego de nuevo con sus manos luchando por la libertad, le aruño, le rasgo la camisa en un intento de lastimarle pero a él no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro. Intento darle un rodillazo pero antes de hacerlo él le dio una nueva bofetada más fuerte que la anterior, en la transición del golpe y la conciencia él le bajo la parte inferior de su atuendo llevándose de una sola vez la falda, los pantalones cortos y la ropa interior.

A ella poco le importo sentirse vulnerable y desnuda en ese momento, lo que le preocupo en serio fue lo que él iba a hacerle, ni si quiera estaba sintiendo vergüenza de que él viera su cuerpo, sentía terror por que no podía defenderse y sus intentos resultaban en vano. Entonces grito a todo pulmón, con seguridad alguien tendría que escucharla pues eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y a esa hora hay mucha gente transitando por las calles de la aldea. Chillo mientras clavaba sus uñas en el cuello del Anbu, en sus antebrazos, en todo lo que pudiese tocar, arañándole y llevándose trozos de piel a cada intento, ya podía sentir la sangre en las palmas de sus manos.

-tienes tetas de cachorrita pero gritas como ramera- susurro excitado en el lóbulo derecho de la chica. Él, tras la humillación a la que había sido sometido por la chica, después de disculparse falsamente…empezó a maquinar una venganza. Y supo que a una chica como a Sakura más que las heridas físicas la agobiaban las psicológicas, pero él, desde que habían transpuesto la entrada de su casa se había sentido dispuesto, urgido por empezar con su plan, es por eso que la erección dolía en sus pantalones y momentos antes ya se había venido mientras servia el té. –Que venga tu salvador el maricón Uchiha- le sugirió a la niña que estaba siendo ultrajada. Con una mano tomo el cuello de la chica y empezó a ahorcarla ligeramente, ella en respuesta llevo sus manos hasta la de él para que la dejara en paz, se estaba asfixiando de veras. Pero no es que él quisiera matarla o algo por el estilo, es solo que necesitaba bajar su propia ropa para poder terminar con lo que había empezado y a su parecer esa era la única forma en la que Sakura no se lo impediría. Dejo libre su pene turgente y ansioso por entrar en aquella mujer. El forcejeó solo había generado en él nuevos deseos y poco le importaban las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo.

-Sa…Sai- susurro cansada y con voz quebrada, de sus ojos verdes grandes lagrimas salían, estaba terriblemente asustada por que ella hasta había confiado en él, por que se sentía indefensa si hasta una persona como su compañero le hacia eso, ¿que podría hacerle un enemigo? Él hablaba mal de Sasuke y ella ni siquiera podía defenderse a ella misma, ¿cómo esperaba poder defender el nombre del menor de los Uchiha? El aire le faltaba y sentía que sus extremidades ya no le respondían en absoluto, por más que pataleará y apaleara.

Sai se permitió mirarla por un momento, la piel suave de la chica era bastante deseable a pesar de que fuera una completa fiera. Entonces, aun estrangulándola con su diestra, tomo su falo con la mano que tenia libre y se posiciono de forma en que pudo acariciar su glande contra la vagina estrecha de la Haruno, ella salto con el contacto y de la nada le vinieron fuerzas renovadas para seguir con su ataque de nervios. –Sai, ¡Sai!... ¡ayuda!, ¡Naruto!, ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡Sasuke-kuaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh!- grito ahogada en llanto, en pánico, y un alarido desgarrado se alojo en su garganta haciéndole doler la faringe con aquel acto. Sai de un solo empujón entro en su cuerpo virgen.

Entrecerró los ojos disfrutando de aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo, Sakura no estaba preparada, no había flujo en su entrada, no había placer para ella, y a pesar de que sabia que las cosas así serian dolorosas para la kunoichi, no le importo, ese era su objetivo, hacerla sufrir.

Era como si ardiera, como si una cosa muy extraña e incomoda hubiese entrado en su estomago, se sentía como con ganas de orinar o algo así, no sabría describirlo a la perfección, solo con una palabra podría decir algo de aquello…era horrible. Ahora él la agarraba de las muñecas que ya estaban magulladas y las tenía bien apresadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. –Disfruta de esto perra-.

Si el dolor había sido punzante y agudo cuando él había invadido su cuerpo con aquel trozo de carne que a su percepción sin verlo ni tocarlo, solo sintiéndolo a fondo, le había parecido enorme, gigante, ¿como podía eso caber en ella?, ¿porque él se apretaba como si no quisiera dejar ni un poco al aire libre?. Si esa fue una experiencia escalofriante, ahora que él se movía rasgándole el interior en un rápido mete y saca que parecía no tener final, no sabría que decir, sentía que a cada salida del miembro del Anbu su cuerpo se rompía y sus labios vaginales se abrían apretándole por inercia, una muy agobiante.

Entonces sus muslos abiertos a la fuerza se empezaron a entumecer y poco a poco un líquido tibio empezó a rodear su entrepierna, sangre.

Ella lloraba y de vez en vez gritaba algo así como un gemido roto, la chica como poseída empezó a lesionarse a ella misma como si de esa forma pudiese olvidar el dolor entrante en su cuerpo…no podía. Y él mismo sentía como si a cada momento se le endureciera con solo verla de esa forma…supo que quería tirársela hasta despedazarla.

Unos amagos de luz se filtraban por las rendijas de la casa, el silencio alrededor era tortuoso por que de esa forma ella percibía con claridad el golpeteo de sus nalgas contra el tablón tras cada embate.

-¿hay alguien hay?- pregunto una voz femenina tras la puerta del recibidor, dio unos cuentos golpes a la puerta, era la vecina.

-ayudmmmm- Sai tapo sus labios impidiéndole el habla, ella le mordió la palma de la mano y seguido sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre pero él no la soltó, por el contrario dio una embestida contra su cuerpo mucho más fuerte que las anteriores haciéndole sentir que el pene en cualquier momento le llegaría hasta la garganta.

Ya no podía llorar más, ya no podía moverse, ni golpearlo, ni reclamarle nada, ya no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Él todavía la tenia apresada y seguía agrediéndola, la miraba llorar en silencio con las mejillas rojas y algo violáceas de los golpes anteriores, le miro los labios pintados de carmín y recordó que ella le había mordido pero para él no había dolor, no por ahora, estaba demasiado concentrado en la tibieza que le ofrecía aquel cuerpo, en la estreches de aquellas paredes y por sobretodo en el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, se venia, lo sabia pero quería disfrutar un poco más de aquel placer, se venia, se vino.

Él mordió su labio inferior y gruño satisfecho, se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de su victima que tenia el rostro ladeado evitando cualquier contacto, aunque fuera visual, con él. Sai sentía un entumecimiento en las extremidades por que aquel orgasmo le había cegado de momento, temblaba y sudaba con respiración agitada, llevo sus dedos trémulos hasta el perfil de la kunoichi y le tomo de las mejillas, entonces le dio un beso en los labios, solo acaricio su piel durante tres segundos expulsando un hedor tibio que a ella le pareció asqueroso.

Él suspiro el aroma que emanaba de la piel de la Haruno y se concentro en todo el placer que había sentido segundos atrás, ya no la obligaba a permanecer allí y la libero aunque su falo seguía dentro del cuerpo de la chica y no tenia intención alguna de retirarse aun.

Sakura sentía el rostro seco y los labios partidos, ¡se quería ir!...Dios, quería largarse en ese mismo instante. Poso sus manos temblorosas en los hombros del chico que aparentemente la abrazaba y con suavidad lo retiro de ella saliéndose por un lado, aguanto el grito que amenazo con romper el silencio cuando el tibio aparato reproductor de Sai rozo una vez más contra ella, una fricción bastante dolorosa pero que debía aguantar si quería irse de allí. Bajo de la mesa con piernas de goma que parecían derretirse con el contacto a cualquier superficie, sabia que se iba a caer, sabía que hasta se podría desmayar allí mismo.

-maldito- pensó Inner cuando por fin volteo a verle, él estaba acostado como si estuviese muy cansado, respiraba pausadamente y mientras tanto ella subía la ropa que debía cubrirla, el dolor llego de nuevo cuando sus calzas le rozaron la entrepierna, por Dios que dolía…tanto. Cerró lo que restaba de su corpiño y a tropezones intento salir de aquel infierno.

La puerta se veía como una luz en la oscuridad, estiro los brazos intentando alcanzar el picaporte en un solo intento pero el cuerpo no le daba y supo que demostraría debilidad quedando tendida sobre el tatami del que la había maltratado. Pero las cosas no fueron así, antes de caer unos brazos fuertes y lastimados la asieron por la cintura evitando la inminente caída, su captor la ayudaba y él mismo le abrió la puerta, le acomodo el equipaje en los hombros y le calzo las botas de cuero que solía llevar la kunoichi, la condujo hasta el umbral y la soltó sin decir nada.

A él le gustan las perras feas como Sakura.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

**Aviso importante: **Esta historia ya había sido publicada en esta página. He perdido los capítulos y me preguntó si alguna de las personas que la seguían antes, tienen una copia del capitulo 5.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**I want to fuck you 2**_

**Muchas gracias por los review, lamento que la historia tenga que empezar de ceros, antes contaba con muchos seguidores.**

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

La luz dio directo en sus ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas que la inundaban, el resplandor la cegó y la abrumo por unos segundos en los que se creyó como despertando de un sueño, más bien una pesadilla…quería correr, deseaba gritar "¡me han violado!" y que todos a su alrededor se enteraran, "¡atrápenle antes de que se escape, mátenlo!" aunque ni ella misma daba por sentado lo que le había pasado hace algunos minutos, pero no podía, simplemente porque no tenía fuerzas ni ganas, ni tampoco pensaba coherentemente en aquel momento.

A paso lento se alejó de aquel apartamento dejando la puerta entre abierta, ¿a ella que le importaba eso?, si haya echado un vistazo hacia atrás podría ver la figura de Sai expectante en el marco de la puerta esperando a que ella desapareciera entre las calles. La tierra parecía retenerle los pies y las botas con certeza pesaban mil kilos. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras andaba por las calles del pueblo, nadie parecía notar nada, nadie la miraba, nadie decía nada, nadie la ayudaba, no sabe si es porque adoptó una posición de "estoy normal" o porque caminaba tan lento que era imposible que algo le pasase.

-"Konoha´s café-bar"- leyó un enorme letrero frente a ella, sin pensarlo mucho entro en el lugar que estaba más bien vació, solo algunos cuantos desconocidos tomaban algo allí y tenían conversaciones que le eran indiferentes. Se sentó en una de las mesillas del lugar y se encontró arrugando el entrecejo porque todo le dolía.

-¿Está usted bien señorita?- preguntó un amable camarero que se dio el lujo de observar a la perfección al cliente. La chica de no más de 16 años tenía la ropa rasgada, el rostro golpeado y sangre en sus labios. –Está usted muy lastimada- dijo preocupado el muchacho que lucía un atuendo muy casual.

-No…no se preocupe- sonrió falsamente. -Podría traerme un vaso de agua helada por favor…y decirme donde está su baño- pidió sin mirarle.

-venga conmigo por favor- ¿qué podía decir él?, estaban en una tierra donde casi todos son ninjas, se entrena a los muchachos para que sean fuertes e inmunes al dolor, ¿qué podía decir un simple camarero como él que no entendía en absoluto qué estaba pasando? La chica estaba completamente débil y magullada, la ayudo a levantarse de la silla y la condujo hasta la entrada del lavado.

-Gracias- murmuro ella girando el pasador para poder entrar por fin. El sitio era tan blanco que le pareció el cielo, uno en silencio y puro…como ella lo era hasta hace algunas horas, ¿quién iba a decir que perdería su virginidad de una forma tan cruel como esa?...los pasos del jovencito que le había atendido se alejaban de su percepción. El lugar era pequeño, con un lavamanos, un retrete y toallas de mano a un lado, todo estaba en perfecto estado, también allí había un espejo ovalado situado en medio de la pared justo encima de la palangana.

Una chica de ojos verdes y el rostro magullado le devolvía la mirada, parecía ida y tranquila al mismo tiempo, la contemplo un poco más, ella tenía la camisa rota y el sostén hasta se alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Esa pelirrosa tenía el cabello revuelto en la parte de atrás y algo aplanado al frente porque en algún intento aleatorio se medio arreglo para no parecer tan desaliñada. Ni se atrevió a mirarse la entrepierna, solo sabía que sentía incómodamente pegajoso y húmedo, daba asco y le impedía moverse correctamente. Ella podía escuchar algunas risas tras la puerta, la gente no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba, estaba sola, sola… ¡sola!

Con dedos trémulos y desconfiados adentro la palma de su mano hasta su intimidad donde al tacto un liquido viscoso y denso se le quedo pegado a las uñas, al pasar unos segundos vacilantes se atrevió a mirar, estaban manchados de rojo, era sangre, sangre de su cuerpo. Entonces se rompió otra vez, porque aquella clara muestra en sus manos le gritaba "¡te han violado!", y tapo sus labios lastimados y secos con la mano que tenía libre, lloro nuevamente con rabia y con impotencia, no se pudo defender, no hizo nada por hacerse respetar porque aquel Anbu le tendió una trampa horrible.

Abrió el grifo dejando que agua limpia y fría cayera por el hasta irse por el sifón, tomo muchas toallas sin tener cuidado de gastarlas todas en un mismo instante, las humedeció con el liquido vital y se bajo la parte inferior de su atuendo, se limpió la cara interna de sus muslos, el contacto con el papel empapado le hizo pasar un escalofrió porque esa zona de su cuerpo estaba bastante caliente, repitió la misma acción tres veces más hasta sentir que había mejorado un poco pero no era así, quería restregarse una y otra vez hasta que todo desapareciera, sus labios vaginales dolían pero no le importaba, deseaba quitarse esa sensación de "usada". El suelo estaba cubierto por toallas desechables aquí y allá, algunas sin usar y otras realmente sucias, el agua todavía corría libre por el lavado y ella se permitía mirar el trasfondo de sus pantaletas, estaba manchado, sucio y desagradable, arrugando el entrecejo puso papel higiénico como haciendo una cubierta en ellas, así se protegería al menos hasta llegar a casa donde desecharía toda esa ropa. Ya con el atuendo algo compuesto y la piel más aseada se concentro en limpiar su rostro, tomo el jabón que había hacia un lado sin importar cuantas personas lo hayan utilizado antes y lo froto con fuerza sobre la piel de sus brazos y cara, mientras hacía todo esto no dejaba de llorar en una pena muda.

-Sai…me violo- musito alisando el cabello entre sus dedos, estaba toda mojada al igual que el piso y todo por que ella no tuvo ningún cuidado al momento de limpiarse, de sus mejillas caían gotas de agua entremezcladas con sal de su llanto, sus pómulos se tornaron de un color violeta por que él la había golpeado sin compasión, sus muñecas casi ni respondían, es como si la circulación estuviese cortada y no le diera el tono habitual a su piel. –ese…maldito- susurro con rabia.

La puerta estaba siendo golpeada por alguien que deseaba usar el servicio de W, entonces se dio una última mirada y se encontró algo más cuidada, creyó que sería mejor caminar así, pero cuando se dirigió a la puerta para salir de allí descubrió que la misma sensación de ardor seguía en su entrepierna. Salió sin más y se dirigió a la mesa donde había dejado su mochila y que de seguro se encontraba su orden servida.

El chico que la había atendido momentos atrás la vio bebiendo agua de una copa grande rebosante en hielo, ella la bebió de un solo trago y dejo un billete de gran denominación sobre la mesa justo antes de salir de aquel lugar. Él no alcanzo a decirle a la pelirrosa que el agua era gratis y el mismo chico leería después, al final de la jornada laboral, "los baños en esta cafetería son una porquería", cuando revisó el buzón de sugerencias.

_**X…x…X**_

-¿Sakura?-

-Kakashi-sensei- le saludo haciendo una reverencia antes de entrar en el cuarto donde reposaba su maestro.

-Naruto te estuvo esperando hasta hace poco- le informo a la chica. Se sentó recostándose en el espaldar de la cama y entonces la ojijade se apresuró a acomodarle la almohada. –ya lo conoces, gritaba "¿dónde está Sakura-chan?", "Nadie me saca de aquí hasta que llegue Sakura-chan, ¡vaya que si!"- imito con voz cansada.

-ya me lo ha dicho Shizune. Disculpa mi tardanza Kakashi-sensei, he llegado tan agotada de la misión que me recosté y me quede dormida, sin darme cuenta se hizo de noche, mira, ya son casi las 9- mintió y el peliplateado sonrió mientras buscaba algo debajo de las mantas. Icha Icha hizo una triunfante aparición entre las manos del ninja copia.

-lo han tenido que sacar a la fuerza- dijo el Hatake riéndose ante el recuerdo de los gritos del rubio sin importar que se encontraban en un hospital. Su ex-alumna se sentó en un borde de la camilla en la que se encontraba él acostado.

-¿Estás mejor sensei?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

Miro a la kunoichi y frunció el seño –ahora veo que Naruto no exageraba cuando dijo que estuviste en peligro.- Naruto siempre había sido sobre protector con Sakura, él también, aún a sabiendas que ella era fuerte y se podía proteger sola. –deberías dejar que te traten, mírate Sakura, estas muy lastimada- la regañó.

Frunció el seño, en parte por qué quien sabe que chismes había llevado el rubio y segundo por que aquellas magulladuras en su rostro, brazos y cuerpo, no habían sido ocasionadas por la misión. Fue Sai, solamente Sai. – ¡deja de subestimarme Kakashi!- le riño tratando de parecer normal.

-OK- se rasco la cabeza y abrió el libro en una página central. Jiraiya se lo había regalado recién, era un ejemplar que aún nadie tenia y eso lo emocionaba mucho. Pero con tantas visitas recibidas no había adelantado en nada su lectura, ¡tenia que recuperar el tiempo perdido!

-yo…quería preguntarte algo sensei-

-te escucho- le informo a pesar de que no aparto la mirada de las líneas de la hoja 23.

-antes, estaba llevando un caso en el hospital. Una niña fue violada por un conocido suyo…no quiere decirle a nadie, tiene miedo. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?- preguntó en voz baja y sin mirar a su tutor. Sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos sin poderlo evitar y eso no paso desapercibido para el peliplateado.

-debe informar a las autoridades- aseguro.

Esta vez las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin ninguna restricción, entonces apretó las sabanas blancas del soporte –no puede…Kakashi…sensei…ella, tiene miedo- entonces sollozo y se tapo la boca por que creyó que en cualquier momento se pondría a gritar que la niña de la que hablaba era ella.

Fue en aquel tiempo que se sintió abrazada y dejo que aquellos brazos la asieran con fuerza. – ¿que te hicieron Sakura?, ¿quién fue?- preguntó con voz temblosa el peliplateado. A él no le paso por alto como sufría aquella muchacha, noto claramente su preocupación. Fue entonces que se maldijo internamente por haber caído en el Mangyoku sharingan de Itachi y entonces no poder ir a aquella importante misión de espionaje en la que todo había salido mal, maldito Kami-sama, si es que existía alguno, por no permitirle estar allí para acompañar a sus alumnos, primero lo sucedido con Kiuuby, donde Naruto casi mata a sus compañeros de equipo y a él mismo tras liberar gran parte del chakra del zorro de nueve colas, y ahora esto, Sakura ultrajada. – ¡Sakura!- ella correspondió al abrazo y le apretó con el mismo nervio o quizá con más. –Kakashi-sensei- sollozo, ya, no había podido ocultarlo, y es que de hecho había aguantado toda una tarde en silencio en el que se estaba destrozando emocionalmente, al menos ahora sentía la carga sobre sus hombros aminorada por que se sentía apoyada.

Hatake tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y la miro fijamente, ella no cesaba de llorar y gimotear, se encontró a si mismo perder el control de sus emociones pues Sakura era su consentida, la niña de sus ojos, la mujer que más quería y deseaba proteger en este mundo, Rin había muerto hace muchos años ya, era su pequeña, y entonces un impulso en su interior grito que le habían hecho cosas horribles, que la habían mancillado, maltratado, corrompido, ¡que no le habían hecho a su muchachita! -¿Quién fue Sakura?, ¿quién?- reiteró deseando que solo fuera su imaginación, que ella respondiera "claro que no sensei, que cosas pasan por tu mente, ¡pervertido!", pero eso no pasaba…que si le conoce al infeliz, ¡le mata!, sin importar que eso manche su hoja de vida o que lo tomen preso porque eso no era ninguna misión.

-yo…yo…no le conozco- mintió sin saber muy bien el por qué, tal vez vergüenza, miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a hacer el Anbu, de nuevo, cuando se enterase de que ella le había delatado, por Dios que tenía un miedo tremendo.

Kakashi arrugo el entrecejo. Está bien que él sea sobre protector con Sakura, y que ella siempre le reñía, entonces, ¡¿cómo demonios dejo que le hiciesen algo?! –escúchame, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero necesito que me digas todo, no podemos dejar esto así- ella afirmo enjugando las lágrimas de sus pómulos violáceos.

-fue…fue en medio de la misión, me vi engañada por un hombre que no había visto nunca en mi vida-

-¡¿y donde carajos estaba Naruto?!- grito enojado, exasperado, no con ella si no con el rubio por haber permitido aquella cosa.

Entonces Sakura supo que debía inventar algo que no tuviese perdida, que no hubiera algunos otros implicados, por que la culpa de eso era totalmente de Sai, traidor de mierda. –No, no lo culpes a él, Kakashi-sensei fue mi culpa…- lloro de nuevo ocultando el rostro entre sus pequeñas manitas.

Cayendo en la cuenta de su error y de que tenía los nervios exaltados, el ninja copia suspiro y abrazo de nuevo a la oji verde. – ¿Alguien más sabe de esto Sakura?- preguntó con voz queda. –No señor- respondió acongojada, ni si quiera se lo había dicho a su madre. –Sakura, sé que esto deber ser horrible para ti, pero tenemos que hacer que te revisen- ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pidiéndole en silencio que no le contara a nadie, le daba vergüenza dejar que otras personas vieran su debilidad, de lo que se había dejado hacer, ¡no quería!

-Sakura, Sakura, es por tu salud- ella pareció entender un poco y entonces se calmo sin dejar de llorar aún. –que te parece si le decimos a la doctora que tu prefieras, ¿eh?- trato de parecer amistoso mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la muchacha. – ¿Alguien en especial?-

-…Tsu…Tsunade-sama- la única persona en la que tenía plena confianza con respecto a su cuerpo, ambas eran mujeres, ella era casi como una madre, ella la entendería, la confortaría. Hatake asintió y le abrazo de nuevo para seguido mandar llamar a Shizune.

_**X…x…X**_

-ne, ne, Yamato-taicho, ¿Por qué Sakura-chan no ha venido hoy tampoco?- preguntó el muy curioso jinchuriki.

El jefe Anbu sonrió ante la insistencia del rubio que a veces podía llegar a ser exasperante. Ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que habían regresado de la peligrosa misión, se entendió que tendrían un día de descanso pero que a los que les seguían las actividades transcurrirían con normalidad –ya te dije Naruto, son órdenes de Hokage-sama-

-ya has repetido eso muchas veces, yo lo que quiero saber son los motivos de la vieja para darle tanto tiempo libre a Sakura-chan, ¡datebayo!- y es que él ya había intentado averiguarlo muchas veces por su propia cuenta, pero un misterio difícil de descifrar para su mente corta se desenvolvía como una maraña trepando por un muro antiguo; tenia la entrada prohibida a la torre de la Hokage y aunque intentase escabullirse con sus súper poderes de ninja "mejor que todos los demás, próximo Hokage", siempre había un Anbu o dos o quizás más que lo sacaban de las orejas de aquel lugar; entonces decidido fue hasta la casa de su compañero de equipo, empezaba a aturdirle tanto secreto, al llegar al apartamento de soltera de su la kunoichi, le abrió la puerta una mujer que no era ella, al ver a la madre de Sakura-chan justo bajo el umbral, él salio corriendo, que le importaba a él que algunos años después se le tachase como el "líder cobarde", prefería un desliz en su experiencia perfecta que enfrentarse con la señora, monstruosa, enfadadiza, peor carácter que Sakura-chan, come amigos, Haruno, es por todo eso y más que tenia la duda picándole el cerebro.

-y yo, ya te dije a ti, que dejes de preguntarme- suspiro Yamato.

Sai por su parte no se había pronunciado con respecto al tema, ya tenía sus propias conclusiones, lo que le extrañaba es que un equipo Elite no hubiese ido aún a apresarle y hacerle pagar por los daños cometidos; y no huía, ¿para que huir si la paso terriblemente bien ejecutando su venganza?, empezaba a entender cada día un poquito más acerca de los sentimientos, y sabía que todo en la vida trae consecuencias.

…

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito eufórico el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente que resonó por toda la villa y un poco más allá de la tierra del fuego. Entonces Yamato giro sobre sus talones e hizo una reverencia a la susodicha que se encontraba con su ropa usual puesta parada justo frente a las rejas del campo de entrenamiento.

Sakura sintió ganas de abrazar a Naruto a pesar de su algarabía, ese rubio era una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Cortésmente respondió al saludo del capitán y le dio a Naruto una muy hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al muchacho; entonces sus orbes verdes, que no querían por miedo, se dirigieron a los negros de Sai que le devolvían una mirada sin expresión para seguido sonreír con la típica mueca de "niño bueno".

-¿Sakura-chan?- le llamo preocupado el ojiazul. Y es que la kunoichi, temblaba de repente y parecía bastante nerviosa o con ira, no podía saberlo con claridad. –Sakura-chan, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros, ella tras unos segundos le miro con ojos vidriosos. Naruto creyó que en la mente de la pelirrosa aún se mantenía el, terrible, recuerdo de su transformación de cuatro colas. Naruto se sintió sombrío pues creyó que las memorias seguían grabadas en su Sakura-chan, se sintió muy mal.

Pero lo que no sabia Naruto es que ella en ese momento se encontraba de esa forma, no por él, lo que la había puesto así sin poder controlarse, era ver el cinismo de su compañero artista, Sai sonreía, le miraba con tranquilidad, y lo que más le humillo e indigno, él la veía sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los hits, alert y favorits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review: sin feedback: con dudas.**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_Feliz Navidad y Feliz año a todos!_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**I want to fuck you 3**_

Lo que no sabía Naruto, es que ella en ese momento se encontraba de esa forma, no por él, lo que la había puesto así sin poder controlarse, era ver el cinismo de su compañero artista, Sai sonreía, le miraba con tranquilidad, y lo que más le humillo e indigno, él la veía sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento.

Tras un entrenamiento en el que la chica del equipo parecía bastante distraída, logrando que Naruto le diese un par de patadas -que por supuesto el siempre creyó ella detendría- que la estamparon contra el suelo en más de una ocasión, y Naruto corría gritando: "no fue mi intención Sakura-chan".

Yamato-taicho concluyó el entrenamiento diciendo algo como que el taijutsu lo dejaban para cuando regresara Kakashi-sensei.

Ella tras ese ataque de nervios que estuvo a punto de sufrir, pero que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los allí presentes, había evitado por completo ver de nuevo hacia los ojos de Sai, es que el solo hacerlo le recordaba como aquellos mismos ojos la veían esa trágica tarde, con odio, con furia y con maldad, recordar aquello hizo a su cuerpo estremecerse y el dolor volver a su entrepierna a pesar de que su shisou ya la había curado en su totalidad.

-¿me…acompañas a casa Naruto?- pidió Sakura en voz baja. Naruto ya la había acompañado miles de veces, pero ella nunca se lo había pedido y esta ocasión tenía mucho de especial.

-¿pero, está tu madre en casa Sakura-chan?- para que decirnos mentiras, Naruto estaba alucinado por que la pelirrosa le había pedido acompañarla, pero el funesto recuerdo de la señora Haruno le hacía revolver las tripas y anteponer su seguridad a sus sentimientos.

¿Y es que acaso no vivías sola Sakura-san?- dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndole a si por primera vez en todo el rato la palabra, de hecho era lo primero que le decía desde que le había susurrado: "Disfruta de esto perra".

Yamato ya había desaparecido en una nube de humo tras hacerles una cordial inclinación y el sol ya se escondía tras las montañas de Konohagure.

-vayámonos Naruto- dijo, pero Sai lo escucho como una muy clara suplica, eso lo hizo ensanchar su sonrisa aun más de lo que ya la tenía. – ¿Puedo ir yo también Sakura-san?- pregunto inocente buscando que la oji jade le viera al menos una vez más, pero esta parecía negarse al contacto visual y lo que hizo fue jalar de la chaqueta naranja del rubio.

-¡claro que no puedes ir teme, solo yo tengo el derecho de acompañar a Sakura-chan, vaya que sí!- respondió entusiasmado. En otro momento Sakura le haya dado un puñetazo por hablador y por tratarla como un premio o algo así, pero ahora, ahora le daba gracias al cielo por que él había dado esa respuesta, lo que menos quería es que Sai supiera donde vivía y peor aun que se enterara de que residía sola en su departamento porque su madre sí la acompaño los días más difíciles de la crisis pero ya se había ido y de nuevo Sakura se encontraba sola en casa.

_**X…x…X**_

Naruto hablaba y seguía hablando de cómo sería un súper buen Hokage, de cómo le partiría la cara a quien se atravesase en su camino, de cómo Sakura-chan se veía cada día más hermosa, y como la chica no decía nada al respecto, entonces él prosiguió con todos los cumplidos que tenía en su repertorio.

De camino a casa las calles estaban más bien solitarias y el atardecer ya moría tras el monumento de los líderes de la villa. Naruto movía los labios y ella medio le veía sonreír, pero, ¿podría ella acompañarlo en su felicidad? Era bastante claro que no.

Sakura suspiro patéticamente, recordando…

Fue de noche, justo antes de regresar Hokage-sama- explico la oji verde. Se encontraba sentada en una camilla, con un camisón verde de hospital que le llegaba hasta las rodillas magulladas. –Estaba alejada del equipo, Salí del resguardo que había hecho para nosotros Yamato-taicho pues necesitaba tomar el aire…yo diría que rozaban la una de la mañana- Sakura sonrió melancólica, sorprendida de su capacidad de mentir, inventar, todo por encubrir a una persona que en definitiva no se lo merecía.

Tsunade miraba fijamente cada una de las expresiones de su pequeña, ¡Jesucristo! Sakura recién pasaba de los quince años, joder, joder.

-entonces un sujeto yacía recostado en el tronco de un árbol parecía aporreado e inconsciente, me acerque algo preocupada por su aspecto. "Señorita, es usted un ángel, unos bandidos me han dejado en este estado, sin dinero, lejos de mi hogar, si tan solo pudiese usted indicarme el pueblo más cercano…yo…", entonces cure sus heridas y prometí acompañarle, dejarle en un lugar seguro-

-espera, Sakura, describe a este sujeto, ¿tenía hitai-ate?, ¿te dijo a qué villa pertenecía?- pregunto Shizune.

-No. Era un campesino como cualquier otro, según dijo regresaba a casa tras finalizar algunos negocios en otra aldea. Su apariencia era confiable- informo la lastimada kunoichi, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana para ver como las personas transitaban tranquilas, sin saber nada, con normalidad, ella era una persona como cualquier otra, ¿por qué le había pasado aquello? –a lo lejos se divisaban las primeras luces citadinas, ya me encontraba bastante alejada del equipo pero me sentía en el deber de acompañar a aquel hombre que en todo el camino no había hecho más que agradecer al cielo por haber puesto a una persona como yo, desinteresada, en su camino- suspiro y sus ojos se aguaron, que buena mentirosa se había vuelto. –sin saber en qué momento este sujeto que se hacía llamar Aizu, golpeo mi cabeza, entonces no supe más. Desperté adolorida y con las ropas desgarradas y ustedes ya saben el resto de mi condición física. En aquel sitio llore como no pude más, me encontré limpia de todas mis pertenencias, el bastardo se llevo todo lo que tenía conmigo, gracias que mi equipaje no lo llevaba.-

Tsunade frunció el seño de tan solo imaginar la situación, bebió un trago de sake para seguido acercarse a su alumna. –Dejemos esto aquí- dijo abrazándola cariñosamente, la muchacha se cobijo en la caricia y lloro.

-Mañana tendremos el resultado de los exámenes Sakura-san.- informo Shizune que mantenía un rostro entristecido, ¿Por qué hay personas que abusan de otras?, es una pregunta que no podía responder.

_**X…x…X**_

Siete días, una semana. Las heridas físicas habían sanado, por fin, ¿pero y las psicológicas?, por supuesto que no.

Sakura no podía evitar temblar por las noches ante el recuerdo del Anbu lastimándola, hiriéndola, abusando de ella, y la entrepierna aun dolía, aunque ella bien sabía que era imposible, era cuestión mental.

Sakura no podía estar más sola, podía afirmar que había desarrollado un tipo de fobia a la soledad, se sentía vulnerable sin compañía, no importaba de que tipo, pero necesitaba saberse con alguien, era débil una vez más.

Los entrenamientos eran una tortura, no dirigía palabra alguna a Sai que se esforzaba por hacerla sufrir con sus sonrisas falsas, con sus aparentemente inocentes insinuaciones cargadas de malicia que solo ella podía percibir. Y todo era peor cuando debía comportarse frente a los demás como si no pasase nada, porque no estaba del todo segura de si su actitud estaba siendo bastante obvia y entonces hasta podía sonreírle al traidor. Apariencias indiscutiblemente.

Naruto le acompañaba a casa todos los días, por supuesto él no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado, porque, contarle a Naruto algo como aquello era romperlo aun más de lo que ya estaba, ella lo sabía, eso para Naruto sería un golpe más fuerte de lo que fue para ella misma, su dulce Naruto.

Y qué decir de Kakashi, a pesar de sus misiones y de su agitada vida de shinobi, siempre estaba ahí, procurando cuidarle como lo haría un buen padre, la estaba mal acostumbrando a sus mimos, a consentirla, a complacerla, a cuidarla, a no dejarla sola, Kakashi-sensei no había mencionado de nuevo el tema de la violación, tampoco le había regañado, ni preguntado nada acerca de "eso", era algo que Haruno agradecía pues no quería que la gente descubriera su mentira, y más importante aún, no quería cuestionarse a sí misma acerca del por qué no dijo la verdad.

Sus turnos en el hospital fueron reducidos drásticamente pues Hokage-sama creía que no se encontraba en un buen estado emocional como para que la vida de otros dependiera de ella, y de nuevo era débil, no apta, y entonces lloraba por sentirse incapaz, culpaba a Sai de su desgracia pero en verdad la culpa era de ella, ella que no se pudo defender, y se sentía sucia, utilizada. – ¡Maldito bastardo!- mascullo por lo bajo mientras apretaba el cubre camas azul de su alcoba y de nueva cuenta se puso a llorar.

¿En qué momento la vida había empezado a ser difícil?

_**X…x…X**_

-Sakura-chan es tan hermosa- susurro el rubio.

Sai escucho claramente la frase antes mencionada por el Uzumaki pero no dijo nada, por el contrario observo a la chica de cabellos rosa que explicaba algunas tareas sencillas a los gennin de ese año. Sai estaba extrañado, ¿Por qué ella no le había delatado…aún?, y si lo había hecho ¿Por qué nada pasaba?, a lo mejor le había gustado a ella también, pensó el moreno. Y si a ella le gusto tanto a como a él, ¿podrían repetirlo?

Porque, Kami-sama, anhelaba entrar en contacto una vez más con aquel trozo de carne que tenía cabello rosado. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la volviese a tomar otra vez, con fuerza, con ganas, quería satisfacerse, eliminar aquellas urgencias que lo carcomían, se encontraba tenso, el solo hecho de mirarla tan sumisa, además de sumisa, manipulable, él sabía que podía acomodar ese pequeño cuerpo a sus antojos, a todas sus pulsiones, sí, Sakura Haruno aunque fea, no muy hermosa, desagradable, gritona, poco femenina, era el objeto de sus deseos. Y tras aquel "incidente" en el que él había marcado a esa niña, una nueva faceta de ella se revelaba ante él, lo que veía ahora era una chiquilla asustada, una que apartaba la mirada con temor cada que se encontraba con sus ojos negros, una que huía a la posible cercanía, esta era una Sakura que se le escapaba y eso le hacía sentir…cómo decirlo…incomodo, sí es que realmente lo sentía. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién necesita de sentimientos si tu cuerpo experimenta sensaciones?, él no. No necesita sentir, ni tampoco saber qué es eso, lo único que realmente desea es hacer flotar a sus sentidos.

Justo como ahora.

Ahora que la erección duele entre sus pantalones porque desgraciadamente cada que piensa en todas las porquerías, según un libro de ética y moral que leyó por ahí, que podría hacerle a esa fea, su sangre hierve y todo su sistema se pone alerta, le arden las manos de las apetitos que tiene de arrancarle esa ropa, ¿No lo ha intentado? ¡Con un demonio!, claro que lo ha hecho, sin importar consecuencias ni el cómo, quiere tomarla de nuevo, en verdad lo desea.

Lastimosamente siempre hay alguien que le impide acercarse, empezando por ella misma que lo evita, pero no es solo por ella, no: o es Naruto acompañándola hasta su casa, invitándola a Ichiraku´s, o es Kakashi-san visitándola, dándole entrenamientos de vez en cuando; por una u otra razón Sakura está siempre acompañada. –No le veo nada hermoso Naruto-kun- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Sakura, Kakashi-sempai me ha pedido que te entregara esto- anuncio Yamato a Sakura, la kunoichi dio unas últimas palabras a los chiquillos para seguido saludar al recién aparecido Anbu.

Muy curioso Naruto se acerco hasta la chica pasando olímpicamente de Yamato –ábrelo, ábrelo, quiero saber que es datebayo!- tras una pequeña sonrisa de la pelirrosa esta abrió el sobre sin percatarse de que Sai también prestaba atención al contenido de aquel pergamino.

"una misión de última hora se ha presentado, te veo en dos días. Kakashi". Fue lo que leyó Sakura y entonces tembló porque recordó que su madre tampoco estaría esa tarde en la villa, ni turnos, ni planes, nada que hacer, tendría que quedarse en casa…terriblemente sola.

_**X…x…X**_

Sakura apuro el paso.

Una cuadra más y llegaría a casa.

El reloj rondaba las 4 de la tarde.

Naruto no le había acompañado a casa aquel día pues estaba tan empeñado en que Yamato-taicho le explicara algunas técnicas secretas que ni cuenta dio de que ella prácticamente le estaba rogando irse de una vez. Iría sola a casa, estaría sola, no habría nadie…pero, ¿acaso no debía afrontar su temor de una vez?, porque, ¡joder!, ella no era una niñita indefensa y el que le haya pasado algo malo una vez, no quería decir que siempre le fuese a pasar lo mismo…estaba paranoica con el tema, después de todo, lo que paso fue por una cruel trampa, y si Sai no había hecho nada hasta el momento, que hasta parecía haber olvidado el tema, ¿por qué lo haría ahora?, era absurdo tener miedo…en todo caso podía gritar ¿no?

¡Con un demonio! Tenía miedo, terror, entonces corrió el trecho que quedaba con la respiración alterada y el pulso a todo latir, saco las llaves de su mochila al llegar al umbral de su apartamento, las manos le temblaban de una forma endiablada y sentía los latidos al borde de la faringe, ¡Jesús!, tan nerviosa estaba que el llavero de metal en sus manos resbalo más de una vez cayendo al suelo con un sonido hueco que le taladro la cabeza, de hecho fue difícil introducir con certeza las llaves en la ranura de la perilla. ¡Kami-sama!.

Un pie adentro y suspiro, al menos encerrada nada podría dañarla.

Medio cuerpo adentro, sus niveles de adrenalina bajaron drásticamente y podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un cambio drástico en la luz que entraba a su hogar, ni tan siquiera se pudo girar.

…

Sakura gimió de dolor.

La puerta había sido abierta con tal brusquedad que le golpeo justo en la mejilla derecha, sentía magullado el costado del mismo lado y se sabía tendida en el tatami del recibidor de su casa pues ni siquiera pudo mantener el equilibrio tras aquel desbarajuste.

El corazón de la pelirrosa bombeo nuevamente con un frenesí agitador, quiso decir algo aunque no pudo hacerlo, sus labios solo atinaron a entreabrirse y las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, lagrimas traidoras que la delataban.

A tan solo unos pocos pasos de la entrada-salida, a contra luz, con la perilla entre sus manos y un brazo extendido, allí mismo estaba Sai mirándola sin ninguna expresión más que aquella sonrisa falsa, de nueva cuenta Sakura tembló, sollozó y sintió sangre resbalando de su nariz por el anterior porrazo, aquel hilillo se sentía tibio sobre su piel, y las extremidades no respondían, Inner parecía en shock, todo era un caos.

"No había motivos para temer nuevamente", se había dicho hace tan solo unos minutos. Que estúpida fue, delante de ella estaban todos los motivos para estar aterrorizada, dichos hechos disfrazados de un mohín ilusorio en el rostro.

Sakura sabía lo que seguía.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes en otra página por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**¿Un review con su opinión?**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**I want to fuck you 4**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Tsunade pasaba las manos temblorosas por entre su flequillo rubio y se mordía el labio inferior mientras sollozaba un poco quebrantada.

Para Shizune el andar del segundero estaba siendo bastante incomodo, alzo la vista hacia la pared donde se encontraba el aparejo y vio que marcaba las cuatro treinta de la tarde del miércoles.

Suspiro y volvió su vista hacia la Hokage de la aldea. –Tsunade-sama.- la llamó con voz queda. La susodicha alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

No voy a ser capaz Shizune- confesó la rubia alumna de Sarutobi.

Hemos estado atrasando la respuesta durante mucho tiempo Tsunade-sama, ella como doctora que es debe estar sospechando. Sakura es muy perspicaz.- razono la peliazul.

_Los resultados están listos Tsunade-sama- dijo la ayudante de la rubia de dos coletas._

_Godaime le rapo el sobre de las manos y lo abrió ansiosa –dame eso- murmuro, queriendo y no queriendo leer al mismo tiempo, como si dos personas estuvieran en posiciones encontrados dando razones de peso para hacerlo o no hacerlo. Lo que más temía Tsunade es que su alumna favorita, su niña, estuviese embarazada de un bastardo violador. Eso la mataría, de hecho a muchos, a Naruto, a Kakashi, a la madre de Sakura, a Sai, a ella misma. Como rogaba que todo fuese negativo en aquellos papeles._

Y eso fue hace varios días, Sakura aun no había preguntado nada, sin embargo se lo tendrían que decir, le debían decir a Sakura los resultados de aquellos análisis. Tsunade sabía que estaba siendo poco profesional al retrasarle el comunicado a la kunoichi. Sakura tampoco había preguntado nada aun y Tsunade sabía que la pelirrosa estaba huyendo de la realidad y no la culpaba, por eso indirectamente le estaba dejando el menor trabajo en el hospital, para no encontrársela y poder tener una excusa para no comunicarle lo que había escrito en aquellos papeles.

Tsunade suspiró agobiada.

Si no le dice a Sakura-san, lo haré yo Tsunade-sama. -Amenazó una temblorosa Shizune. Ella creía que lo mejor era decírselo a Sakura, mientras más pronto mejor, para que el golpe no fuera tan contundente después.

Hasta pasado mañana, dame hasta pasado mañana y entonces lo haré. Lo prometo Shizune. -Afirmó la rubia y la otra afirmo con la cabeza, confiaba en su Hokage.

_**X…x…X**_

Sakura frotó su mejilla derecha y dijo a Naruto que había resbalado mientras limpiaba el baño de su departamento de soltera; el Uzumaki la regaño, dijo: "ten cuidado Sakura-chan, si quieres puedo ayudarte en esas labores para que no se dañen tus hermosas manos, ¡datebayo!" mientras un sonrojo cubría sus lindas mejillas tatuadas, ella había levantado un puño amenazándole, tratando de parecer normal.

Luego de eso el entrenamiento fue bastante corriente; Yamato informó que no habría misiones hasta dentro de varios días y que por el momento practicarían dos horas diarias, le dijo a ella que debía impartir unas clases de matemáticas a alumnos atrasados de la academia y ella aceptó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Naruto arrebolado exigió misiones complicadas y Sai sonrío falsa e hipócritamente, la pelirrosa desvío la mirada arrugando el entrecejo, molesta, indignada y avergonzada. Al rato cada cual siguió su camino.

Últimamente Haruno pasaba mucho de su tiempo en la academia, no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero su shisou ya no la llamaba tan seguido para que practicara o atendiera personas en el hospital, al contrario, le había asignado algunas labores en la escuela donde debía ayudar a chicos atrasados o con dificultades en las materias colegiales.

Pasar tiempo con niños, niños alegres, inconcientes de todo el sufrimiento que les aguarda en el mundo, infantes sin problemas diferentes de querer ser el mejor, llamar la atención y demás trivialidades, que comparadas con lo que ella estaba pasando eran la gloria. Hacer eso le estaba pareciendo, en ese momento difícil de su vida, la mejor opción de trabajo que le hubieran podido ofrecer. Los pequeños la hacían reír, la divertían, la hacían enfadar y suspirar de cansancio, en esos momentos podía olvidarse momentáneamente de sus problemas, de Sai.

Al terminar la jornada Sakura estiró los brazos y saludó a su madre que la recogió en la entrada de la escuela de Konoha, caminaron juntas y al llegar a casa tomaron el té y conversaron un poco.

Hasta mañana mamá. -Dijo Sakura en el recibidor y vio a su madre alejarse por las calles aledañas a su casa. Entonces cerró la puerta y el silencio la invadió. "¿Qué debería hacer?" se pregunto "¿leer, dormir, entrenar?"

Sigue engañándote Sakura -le recriminó su alter ego –las cosas no van a cambiar solo porque actúes como si no hubiesen pasado- le afirmó y Sakura sonrío cerrando los ojos, pronto se sintió llorando con gimoteo mudo y sin cambiar su sonrisa melancólica. Se sentó en el sillón de en medio del recibidor.

No- susurro cuando el pelinegro cerró con seguro la puerta de su casa, de ¡su! departamento. -no- repitió cuando él la tomo con brusquedad de las muñecas y la levantó como si fuese una pluma. Él no dijo palabra alguna diferente de zorra…de hecho sí, él menciono "quédate quiera" y tras la frase una bofetada.

Cuando Sakura fue despegada del suelo, se sintió tirada en el sofá. Ella manoteo torpemente mientras sentía el dolor en su entrepierna volver a quemarle esa delicada zona, no podía respirar bien pues la sangre que había provocado el golpe de la puerta en su nariz le ahogaba los suspiros, esta fluía incansable hasta mancharle el corpiño y la piel. -¡NO!- grito. –detente Sai. Espera, por favor no me hagas esto- le suplicó con voz angustiada, pero él no cambiaba en nada sus actos y muy al contrario le estaba bajando la cremallera de la blusa. – ¿Por qué?... ¿qué te he hecho yo a ti?- entonces él la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió, la apretó y lastimo.

Un eco sórdido inundo la estancia.

Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la muchacha mancillada en una ocasión anterior y que tal parece lo sería de nuevo. Manchada, golpeada, ultrajada, no escuchada, ignorada. Sakura Haruno, la abusada.

Sakura miro fija y directamente a los ojos del pelinegro que se posaba sobre ella. Eran unos ojos hermosos sin duda alguna, unos ojos profundos que la observaban sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Sakura se preguntaba por qué Sai la hacia daño de nuevo.

El peso del moreno sobre ella le hacia sentir incomoda en la espalda, algo la tallaba, algo con canto se le enterraba en el borde de la cadera. ¡Su porta kunais!

¡Agárralo Sakura, toma el kunai y clávaselo en los ojos!- gritó una eufórica y decidida Inner – ¡no dejes que abuse de ti una vez más!

Sakura grito una negación otra vez, Sai le jalo el cabello y ella dispuesta a no dejarse, llevo la mano derecha hasta su porta herramientas, lo abrió con agilidad y empuño el mango del cuchillo. Cerró los ojos y en un rápido movimiento lo quiso enterrar en cualquier parte de aquel sobre ella, herirlo, dejarle ver que con ella nadie se metía.

Sangre.

Un grito desgarrador y lacerado.

Con la habilidad que solo un Anbu puede poseer, Sai le arrebató la kunai a Sakura antes de que siquiera pudiese rozarlo, se lo arrebató y seguido le propino una fuerte bofetada que aumento el caudal de la hemorragia que sufría la pelirrosa.

¡Lo que tú quieras, haré lo que tú quieras¡- grito en un jadeo la kunoichi. Sai la miro esperando a lo que tuviese que decir. -¡no me hagas esto de nuevo, por favor Sai…!- gimoteo. – ¿Por qué lo haces esta vez?, ¿Qué te hice para que quieras vengarte de nuevo de mi?...por favor no me hagas daño, haré lo que tu quieras, por favor Sai-

Los ojos verdes de Sakura vieron atentos la sonrisa falsa que se formo en el rostro del artista. Tuvo miedo porque no sabía que significaba ese gesto, ¿un sí, un no? Ninguna de sus preguntas fueron respuestas por el chico y lo que siguió fue que su falda y pantalones fueron bajados con prontitud, se revolcó y un leñazo se le daba como replica.

Esto es lo que más deseo ahora Sakura-san.

¡Golpéalo Sakura, golpéalo!- animó inner. -¡NO PUEDO!- grito la pelirrosa a su conciencia.

Todo esto era un poco extraño. En esta ocasión había un elemento diferente en toda la situación, ella podía usar abiertamente su chakra, defenderse, patearle el culo y dejarlo invalido, ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, pero él la estaba manipulando con una facilidad sorprendente, ¿qué le costaba a ella reunir un poco de energía y enfrentarse ante ese bastardo?

Pero algo pasaba. Ella se sentía incapaz, temerosa, temblorosa y asustada, el saber que él podía tan solo bajarse los pantalones y hundirse una vez más en su cuerpo, era algo que la aterraba.

Estaba condicionada. La primera experiencia había sido tan traumática que le dejo escrito en negrilla "si te defiendes te golpea y es más fuerte que tú" en su inconciente.

Me duele Sai…me duele- susurró la muchacha hecha un manojo de nervios justo en el momento en el que, sin saber cuándo ni cómo, Sai acarició la punta de su miembro viril en la entrada de su cuerpo.

A ella le ardía, y recordaba con claridad el sentimiento de miedo y la sensación física de la intromisión de aquella monstruosidad en su interior, no quería, no quería, ¡no quería!

Sai sabía que entrando a aquella casa podría salir lastimado teniendo en cuenta la fuerza descomunal de la alumna de la Hokage, y estaba decidido a salir con un par de huesos rotos, muerto o como fuese, pero al menos debía intentar tomarla una vez más, no se explicaba los motivos, tampoco es que le importaran, estaba siendo instintivo, comportándose como un animal, como un macho cuando las hembras están en celo, así, tal cual.

Lo que Sai nunca creyó, es que las cosas se le presentarían tan fáciles. En aquel momento comprobaba que Sakura era débil o que él infundía tanto miedo en ella que a pesar de no querer, ella no se protegía como debía. Una punzada de excitación le subió por toda la espalda.

"Me duele" la había escuchado decir y sin dar cuenta de nada eso enardeció sus ganas y sus deseos. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la Haruno, deslizándose como un reptil, frio y cálido sobre su cuerpo, impregnándola con su naturaleza. Llegado a la entrada del cuerpo femenino, Sai empujó una vez, las lágrimas de ella se mezclaban con la sangre y gimoteaba torpemente, para Sai estos lamentos no significaban nada.

Me estás lastimando Sai, me duele, detente- rogó.

Él la miro sin entender qué ocurría, ¿Por qué le dolía la entrepierna?, ¿es por qué la anterior vez fue con prisa?, ¿era eso lo que le dolía a Sakura?, Sai con manos temblorosas y con una paciencia infinita en un estado enardecido como el de un hombre excitado, la tomo de los hombros, se arrodilló y le dio la vuelta a la muchacha como si de una cosa se tratase.

Sakura se encontró de cara contra los mullidos cojines del sofá, se aferró a la tela y no supo que pasaba. Las lágrimas se detuvieron por unos instantes en los que la incertidumbre gobernó, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Sai se habría arrepentido y la dejaría de una buena vez?, ¿Sai era una buena persona después de todo?

Las respuestas llegaron rápidas y certeras, cuando las manos grandes y frías del Anbu acariciaron su trasero. Sakura se tenso ante la perspectiva de ser, ahora, violada por el sitio prohibido. Los colores le subieron de vergüenza y tartamudeó. No sabía que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, le daba asco, miedo, ¡rabia!

Sai se relamió los labios.

La piel delante de él era joven, tersa, redonda. Sakura poseía un trasero precioso y hurgando entre sus carnes hayo el botoncito rosado que le daría placer en aquellos instantes. Sai quería poseerla por donde fuera, con o sin su autorización.

Presionó. Ella no dijo nada. Él se mordió el labio inferior, estaba tan estrecho, tan difícil, ¡tan virgen!; la naturaleza le estaba poniendo trabes para continuar y ella aun no mencionaba palabra alguna, tampoco escuchaba sus lamentos, más bien percibía una respiración agitada y torpe pero no sabía si era de él o de ella.

Sakura se sabía con todas las facilidades, debido a la posición en que se hallaban, para huir, pero no podía hacerlo, una onda de letal languidez se había apropiado de su existencia, sentía entumecido el cuerpo, solo atinaba a apretar las piernas y los muslos. Inexplicablemente Sakura no estaba sintiendo un dolor tan agonizante como el que había sentido la vez primera, quizás se debía a que Sai estaba siendo más suave, o eso le parecía a ella, pero la verdad es que por ser aquel lugar tan pequeñito, indebido e impuro, que Sai se hallaba flotando en un sitio donde solo el orgasmo lo podría traer de vuelta.

Un golpe. Sakura rompió el silencio con un grito ahogado en el colchón improvisado y el Anbu tembló, las barreras eran grandes y sin pensarlo dos veces más empujo de nuevo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, el hoyuelo se abrió a la fuerza y la desembocadura de la pelirrosa se trago entero el falo de Sai; el chico se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la medico Ninja y le apretó los hombros al tiempo que sentía un liquido tibio embadurnarle la ingle. El alarido doloroso que había emitido la muchacha aun resonaba en la antesala, lo había dejado sordo de momento y a ella debía dolerle la garganta y otras cosas más.

Sakura creyó que nunca en su vida experimentaría un dolor tan tremendo, terrible, punzante e incomodo, ella quería correr, si pudiera lo haría, "si quisieras lo harías" incriminó Inner; Sakura derramó lagrimas amargas, por supuesto que ella no quería estar en aquella situación, es solo que tenía miedo.

Él se movió desgarrándole el interior una vez más, otra vez, por segunda ocasión, ¡y por un sitio que válgame Dios!

"Que difícil" pensó el dibujante. Entro, salió, convulsionó, golpeó su frente contra la blusa roja de la chica, le mordió los hombros sobre la tela, le toco los muslos. Sai creyó que nunca en su vida experimentaría algo más placentero, delicioso, agradable y excitante.

Sakura no compartía esos pensamientos, a la pelirrosa le parecía detestable, hasta que en un momento en el que ni ella misma supo qué pasó porque las cosas fueron tan rápidas que ni hubo tiempo para reprimir el gemido que se alojo en su boca, una exclamación de gusto, a ella le gusto en contradicción, le gusto y mucho, cuando Sai golpeo tan fuerte que toco en algún punto perdido de su recto que la hizo desfallecer y sentir húmeda.

Sai abrió los ojos con viveza. "ahhhh…ahhh" había escuchado con claridad de los labios de la fea, un claro respiro de algún tipo de satisfacción, y como si fuese algo escrito en sus genes, supo que a la mujer debajo suyo le había agradado el ultimo movimiento de su pelvis, lo repitió y las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar. –ahhhh…aaa…aaa- suspiró la kunoichi que estaba siendo mancillada y el pelinegro sintió fuerzas renovadas para perpetuar su penetración en aquel cuerpo, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos cubiertas de guantes hasta la entre pierna de la chica y así comprobar que esta se hallaba palpitante, húmeda y caliente, chorreando flujo, unos jugos que estaba sintiendo ganas de probar.

Y entonces el Anbu se encontró tan motivado que decidió que deseaba escucharla gemir una vez más, quería que ella fuera participe de aquel desenfreno, aspiraba sentir su respiración, anhelaba que Sakura le transmitiera emociones.

Sakura apretó los parpados y suspiró en caliente, se regañó mentalmente por sentir eso tan extraño y agradable, era sucio, ¡estaba siendo violada!, las lágrimas regresaron y escondió aun más su rostro si es que era posible. Sintió unos espasmos y unas manos atrevidas en su parte mas intima; ella no quería que nadie la tocara ahí, menos un violador, menos Sai.

¡Iba a explotar!, se dijo Sai. Tantas sensaciones a un mismo tiempo no eran posibles; el aire estaba tan denso, su cuerpo tan rígido, su hombría tan caliente que sentía reventar; Sai se venia y lo sabia, dos entradas más y no resistiría, desfallecería en aquella que no era su casa.

Sakura sintió inflamar por detrás. Sai se había dejado caer como peso muerto sobre ella y aguantaba la respiración, ¿ya había terminado acaso?, ¿por fin se largaría?, ¿habría una tercera vez?, ¿él ya había completado su venganza?, ¿y ella por qué había sentido placer en el ultimo momento?, ¡Sai la violo! Pensando en esto ultimo se atrevió a girar un poquito su cabeza y mirar de reojo a aquel infame traidor de mierda, se encontró directamente con su mirada y muy al contrario de verle con odio aparto sus ojos avergonzada.

La verdad es que Sakura estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que esa tarde había acabado el ultrajo. Lo cierto es que Sai la violo dos veces más, una por delante y otra vez más por detrás.

Consiente de estar sentada en el sofá donde la habían vulnerado por segunda vez, Sakura tomó los cojines y los rasgó con impotencia, con llanto, con asco, con recriminación hacia ella misma, a su debilidad, a dejarse hacer.

Maldijo a Sai, a su vida de kunoichi, a la partida de Sasuke-kun, porque es en este momento en el que se recrimina todas las cosas que ha dejado de hacer, que ha dejado pasar, las decisiones que no ha tomado, su constante debilidad y falta de seguridad.

Sakura se siente sucia, utilizada y lo peor de todo es que es muy probable que su verdugo vuelva…no, lo peor es estar conciente de que no podrá hacer nada contra él, contra Sai.

La pelirrosa opto por darse un baño casi nocturno, haber si de una vez por todas se quitaba de su piel aquella tibieza que el pelinegro había dejado, esos moretones que marcaban su cuerpo, ese dolor en la entrepierna.

_**X…x…X**_

Sai tembló en su habitación, se le erizó el bello y sintió los labios más secos que nunca, más que si tuviera sal en los labios, la lengua era rasposa en su interior y el paladar le exigía humedad.

El vaso que tomo de la encimera de la cocina, resbaló de sus dedos y chocó contra el tatami regando el agua que contenía en su interior; su corazón latía con rapidez y el pulso se aceleró como pocas veces le había pasado.

Sacando las cuentas, veintiocho horas habían pasado desde que tomó a Sakura por la fuerza, aun podía recordar con nitidez esa sensación cálida de su cuerpo, de su trasero, de sus senos.

Sí, es cierto que Sakura no era bonita, pero…Sakura igual era una mujer.

Era extraño estar en esta situación. Sabía que el temblor de su cuerpo se debía a la necesidad del toque y roce de cuerpo con cuerpo.

"Ayer lo hice, ayer la viole", se recordó a sí mismo. Y hoy habían entrenado como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Sai debía responderse por qué ella no lo detenía, por qué ella no lo denunciaba, necesitaba saberlo, pues intuía que la respuesta estaba ligada al gusto de ella por la situación.

"Sí, a Sakura Haruno le gusta que yo la viole". Pensó mentalmente antes de salir de su apartamento con una erección creciente en la bragueta y una firme decisión en su mente. -Es cierto que yo, Sai de raíz, no siento nada, pero también es cierto que experimento sensaciones físicas, ahora mismo quiero satisfacerlas con Sakura la idiota.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Por anticipado doy gracias a la retroalimentación de las personas que más allá de leer (porque muchas leen), dejan un comentario con sus opiniones al autor. Solo por esas personas, continuo escribiendo, terminando mis historias. Por ahora, solo habrá actualizaciones de las historias que más me gustan, para no tener esa desazón de la falta de retroalimentación.

A esta historia le quedan dos o tres capítulos.

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits.**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


End file.
